fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 133
12 vs. 6 is the 133rd chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. After getting over their surprise at Wendy Marvell's appearance, the alliance begins to discuss their goal: locate the members of the Oración Seis and attack them with the Magic Bomber: Christina. As their comrades head out to locate the base, Ichiya and Jura talk about Jura's standing among the Ten Wizard Saints. Ichiya then attacks Jura and he begins to change into two entities as Angel of the Oración Seis enters the room, having already incapacitated the real Ichiya and learned about the plan of the Alliance. Summary Wendy's arrival surprises all the other members of the Alliance, who are apprehensive of her young age. Another figure then enters the room, Carla, a female cat who has quite the impact on Happy. As Happy tries to find a way to approach Carla, Wendy apologizes for being unable to fight; however, she states that she will help the team with her supportive Magic. The Trimens do their usual thing, while Jura and Ichiya comment on her Magic being different. All the ruckus is cut short by Ichiya, who believes it is time to explain the plan to everyone. He begins to explain the plan to his allies, but leaves shortly after, needing to go to the bathroom. Once he's back, he explains that the woodland they are near to is in fact where Nirvana lies, a Magic which was so destructive that it was sealed by the elders many years ago. They believe that the Oración Seis are trying to find it and that they must be prevented. Using his Archive, Hibiki then proceeds to introduce the members of the Dark Guild to his allies. The guild consists of six powerful Mages: Cobra, a user of poisonous snakes, Racer, who is deduced to have a speed related Magic, Hoteye, nicknamed Hoteye of the Heavenly Eyes, Angel, a woman who is said to be able to peer into your heart, the reclusive Midnight who they have no data on, and the leader, Brain. The six Mages are said to be immensely powerful, each able to destroy a guild single-handedly, which means that the Alliance should use their numbers to their advantage. Ichiya then tells the group that their goal is to find the Dark Guild's base so that they can destroy it with the Magic Bomber: Christina. The guild is so dangerous, the alliance is not even opposed to murder, all for the sake of peace. With the plan disclosed to everyone, Natsu runs out, and soon Erza, Gray, Lucy and the rest of the alliance follow, with the exception of Ichiya and Jura. Ichiya uses this opportunity to inquire about Jura's power as a member of the Ten Wizard Saints, and when the latter states he doesn't come even close to Makarov, Ichiya is delighted. He releases a perfume which inhibits one's fighting spirit, and then stabs Jura. Ichiya soon separates into two entities that are under the control of Angel. She apparently incapacitated Ichiya and used the entities' powers to read his mind. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *None Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * * ** ***Summoned the Twins, Gemini *Copy Magic * |Parufamu Majikku}} Spells used *None Abilities used *None Weapons used *Knife Items used *Celestial Spirit Gate Keys **Gate of the Twins Key Trivia *The substitution of Ichiya by Gemini can be noted by the absence of sparkles or glitter in his dialogue. Navigation